A new and distinct variety of McIntosh apple tree originating as a limb mutation of the Malus domestica variety of ‘Starling’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,167), hereinafter referred to as the ‘B. Thome McIntosh’. This new sport is unique from its parent because the fruit starts coloring 80 days earlier as a full red blush. The color finishes to a virtually 100% solid, bright red blush with flesh that is slightly greener than the parent and with a leaf petiole and blossom with prominent red coloration.